Gloriana (unofficial)
This article discusses the geography of Gloriana (aka Glorianna) as it appears in the non-Sierra sources such as fan games, the School for Heroes and the cole's personal rpg version of the universe, and the unfinished School for Heroes novels co-written Lori Ann Cole/Mishell Baker. This article covers the lands mentioned in those assorted sources. These are not endorsed or published by the current owners of the Quest for Glory Series, Activision. Some represent the Cole's personal visions of the Gloriana universe, others the fans. For the sake of this wiki, Quest for Glory material published by Sierra is considered the official version. One section covers material introduced in the fan games. These are not endorsed by Sierra On-line nor the Coles. School for Heros/How To Be a Hero universe(interactive fiction and unreleased novels) *Med Seahttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php *Albion (England/Great Britain)http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php *Dover (cliffs in Albion)http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php *Simbani Plainshttp://www.transolar.com/warriorschool/HHWarrior_Intro_Letter.html *Maretehttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php *Silmariahttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php *Famous Adventurer's Correspondence School for Heroeshttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php *Tarnahttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php *Nova Romahttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php *Injahttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/atlas.php *Wild Woodshttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/falog/about/ *Heelandshttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.phphttp://www.transolar.com/warriorschool/ (North American Highlands) *New Albionhttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php (New England) *Heeland Free Clans of New Albionhttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/school.php (United States of America?) *Eirehttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/classes/paladins/paladinmain.php (Ireland) *Gaulhttp://www.theschoolforheroes.com/newspaper/what-is-a-bard/ *Siegburg (Spielburghttp://www.questformoreglory.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=74&hl=siegburg&st=15) *Kriegland (Germany) *Vollmond (Bavaria) *Molkereich (Switzerland) *Sangerhafen (Austria)http://www.questformoreglory.com/forums/lofiversion/index.php/t92.html *Wien (Vienna) Other *Surya (Surria, Russia)http://www.questformoreglory.com/forums/lofiversion/index.php/t92.html Cole's "live" AD&D role-playing *Albumen (Great Britain/England)http://www.questforheroes.com/mattsqfgforum/viewtopic.php?t=569 *Carob Bean Sea (Caribbean Sea) *Coriann (parallel world) Fan worlds Earth (unofficial) Behind the scenes The world of Gloriana as portrayed in School for Heroes by Transolar Games (no direct official affiliation with the QFG games owned by Activision), is vastly different than the version of lands mentioned throughout the Quest for Glory series. One apparently visual change is the appearance of the island of Marete, which looks more like the real-life island of Crete. Another world change is Britain in School for Heroes is known as Albion, whereas in QFG it was known as the Isle of Gramarye. Other detail changes include a vastly different looking Famous Adventurer, alternate storyline for the events of QFG5. The hero saved both Katrina and Erana from Hades, he turned down the kingdom, and Elsa became king of Silmaria in his place, among other details."The Backstory and retelling of the Quest for Glory stories will be part of this website and blog. Katrina’s story will definitely be told at a future blog. In terms of the story world of The School for Heroes, Katrina is alive and well. However, unlike the games where the player had to make a choice between rescuing Katrina or rescuing Erana from Hades, in the world of Glorianna, both are alive. The Queen of Silmaria is none other than Elsa von Spielburg. And all of these women are quite happy with the love of their lives at the time when the school opens. So there shall be much more revealing of the past and of the present. The story of the Quest for Glory has not yet come to the final chapter."http://www.theschoolforheroes.com/questlog/154/trial-by-fire-reborn/ According to Corey Cole the hero's name and the name of his village is not given in their version of the universe. :"And by the way, mentions of "Devon Aidendale" and Willowsby (or Willowdale or whatever the name was) drive me crazy. Devon was just the name Paula Spiese chose for her QG hero, and she used him in the strategy guide she co-wrote with Lori. Those names have no "official place in the canon", except of course they've been enshrined on Wikipedia because they're part of a published book." :"We did not name the hero, nor his starting village, for a reason. We wanted every player to imagine their own hero's background so that the player would really become a part of the story. So it's frustrating when I see other people adopt Paula's fantasy as their own. Still, if that makes the game more fun for you, go with it!" The Quest for Glory series, including Willowsby and Devon Aidendale were owned and authorized by the former Sierra Online (currently owned by Activision). For the sake of this wiki, Sierra's version of the Quest for Glory universe is considered the official version. References